The goal of this project is to enhance the quality assurance tools available in the Radiology Department. The focus will be on the quality of the reports produced by radiologists. The underlying theory is that the clinical data captured by a Medical Information System can by used to critique the interpretations provided by radiologists for many of the x-ray procedures done in the hospital. Two approaches to measuring the quality of the reported information will be used. The first approach used specific clinical information from the Pathology Department and other computerized sources to corroborate interpretations recorded by radiologists. The second approach explores a methodology based on a mathematical model of the link between x-ray interpretations and discharge diagnoses. This approach promises to provide both a global measure of report quality and a measurement focused on reporting accuracy for specific findings from the chest x-ray. Approaches to the management of a quality assurance program and the delivery of quality assessment measures to the radiologists will be studied as a part of this project. Methods from the science of Continuous Quality Improvement will be used and will be evaluated to determine their effectiveness in this environment.